


Liam Payne one shots

by millijayne13



Series: Liam Payne One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Liam babysit your cousins for the day</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unlocking the door to your shared flat, you turn around to make sure that your best friend Jack was still behind you. You were taking him to meet your boyfriend of 1 year, Liam. You were extremely nervous because growing Jack was extremely protective over you, he was practically your brother, but as you got older he loosened the reigns with you, especially when his boyfriend Mat was around. Jack was always care free when Mat was around. The only time he wasn’t was when you told him you were moving down to London because of work; he hit the roof, shouting about everything that could possibly go wrong; over thinking like always. It took you 2 hours and a lot of hugs to calm him down and then you left. You moved down to London but you never lost contact, how could you? You’d been best friends since nappies.  
So when you told Liam that you were off out for a few hours to pick up a few things, you really meant you were going to pick up Jack and catch up. He had surprised you the night before by saying he was visiting you and that you had to meet him at Kings Cross Station the next day.   
You met Jack at the train station and he filled you in on the gossip from back home, he and Mat were now engaged and he wanted to personally hand deliver the invitation to the wedding. Unfortunately Mat couldn’t join him because of work so he had to travel on his lonesome all the way down to London to see his favourite person.  
After the initial welcome at the train station where you had nearly hugged the life out of him you went out for lunch where he brought up the subject of Liam.  
“So when am I going to meet the man that stole my girls heart?” he said   
“Whenever, the band has a day off recording today, so he’s at home all day. One thing though…”you said sheepishly  
“What?”   
“He doesn’t know you are even here.” You admitted in a rush.  
“Why didn’t you tell him?  
“It was late when I found out you were coming here and he was asleep when I came to pick you up and I didn’t have the heart to wake him up because he’s been so busy and I just couldn’t”   
“Well, let’s go see if he’s up then” He said and he got up from his chair and held out a hand out for you to get up as well.   
So now you both were walking in the door and you had just shut it when you hear Liam’s voice   
“Y/N?”  
“Yeah, love?”  
“oh god, you’re home” he said coming to the doorway “I woke up and you was gone… I was worried…. Who are you?” he said his eyes finally landing on Jack stood next to you.   
“ oh where are my manners, um Liam this is Jack, Jack this is my boyfriend Liam”  
“So you’re the boyfriend… “Jack says, his eyes trailing over Liam once before he turned to you, leant down and whispered in your ear “I definitely approve of this one”   
“Yes, I’m the boyfriend” Liam stated, quite coldly. He walked over to you and placed an arm around your waist keeping you close to him. You looked up at him and studied his features: clenched jaw, protruding veins in his neck…  
Is he jealous? Of what? Of Jack?  
You look over to Jack to see him looking at you with an expression that clearly says that he’s done what you’ve done. And he then slightly nods as if confirming the thoughts of Liam being jealous of Jack.  
Well...  
“Jack, why don’t you go call Mat to tell him that you’ve arrived safely while I talk to Liam and get us all some drinks”  
“yeah, he made me promise to call him and I’m a bit late… oops” he said with a laugh   
“tell him hi and I miss him!” you say  
“will do!”Jack shouts back as he leaves the room to phone Mat.   
When Jack has left the room, you turn to Liam to see him visibly relaxing. His jaw becomes unclenched and he smiles softly at you, as he pulls you into a hug.  
“I missed you” he says   
“I missed you too”  
“I went on Twitter and some update account had posted some pictures of you with Jack today… they thought you were cheating on me…” he trailed off  
“well… I can safely say that I am not cheating on you.”   
“you weren’t? but those pictures..”  
“Liam, I am not cheating on you. Jack is my best friend from back home, I haven’t seen him since I moved down here and I miss him, so last night he surprised me by saying he was coming down for a visit. And Liam?”  
“yes?”  
“Jack’s gay, he’s on the phone to his fiancée right now. That’s why he’s visiting, he’s inviting us to his wedding to Mat.”  
“Ahh right… but why didn’t you tell me he was coming down last night?”  
“because you were so tired from working on the album with the boys I didn’t want to add on the stress on making everything perfect because of a visitor.”  
“you could have told me, I almost died when I woke up and you weren’t next to me and then I saw those pictures.. oh god..” he said as he closed his eyes as if he was in extreme pain  
“hey, I’m here, I haven’t left and I can’t believe you were jealous of Jack, probably the gayest thing to come out of Yorkshire”  
“I HEARD THAT!!” Jack shouted through the door  
“IT’S TRUE! DON’T YOU DARE DENY IT! YOU KNOW I’M RIGHT” you shouted back  
“YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT” he shouted back  
“I KNOW!” you laughed   
“I couldn’t help but be jealous I mean I’m terrified you’re going to find someone better, someone who is always here and the thought of that possibly happening completely petrifies me” he said truthfully   
“well I don’t think I’m leaving for a while. I’m here for as long as you want me”  
“I think we might be after Mat and Jack for whose getting married then, because I want you as mine forever, if you don’t mind”  
“No, I don’t mind at all” you said looking up at him smiling.


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Liam babysit your cousins for the day

Friday morning is when you get the phone call, you were sat on the couch watching TV with Liam hoping for a seemingly normal day but when your phone screeched that one ringtone you so rarely hear, you knew you were needed for something.   
Accepting the call you simply state   
“Hi Phillippa, am I babysitting again?”  
“Yes please, if you don’t mind”  
“I don’t mind, just let me ask Liam, and I will text you the address”  
“Thank you, bye sweetie”   
“Bye pippa”   
Looking over at Liam, you see that he’s already watching you, eyebrows raised, curious.   
“Do you mind if we babysit my 3 little cousins today?” you ask   
“No, not really, are they troublesome?”   
“They aren’t troublesome per say, they’re just cheeky and oozing Yorkshire charm. Seth is cheekiest, exactly like Louis. Trust me you will love them.”   
“okay then, text your cousin my address and we can baby sit” he smiles at the end

Texting Phillippa the address, she replies saying that she will be there in about an hour so you use this time to clean up the house a bit and make yourselves look a bit more presentable as you are both still in your pyjamas.   
By the time you finish everything, the doorbell rings and you go over to answer it only to be taken down by 3 bodies. Noah, Seth and Jacob have attacked your legs trying to be the first to hug you.   
“Y/N” Noah shouts   
“Yes, love?”  
“HI!!”   
“Hey there, long time no see yes?”   
“Too long” Seth says as he joins in the conversation.   
“Thank you for doing this Y/N. It’s just me and James hasn’t been out in so long and to be honest we really need a break. We will be back some time before 11 tonight but you don’t need to worry, you know how to handle them and I’m sure you have extra help no?” she states raising her eyebrows  
“Yes, Liam has graciously offered to help me with them, so no worries, go have fun!!”   
“Okay, I’m going now, BYE BOYS SEE YOU LATER” she shouts to the boys who have run off to fins the kitchen probably.   
You close the door behind you and make your way to the kitchen where you see 3 boys attempting to find food. 

“Boys, do you want to go meet Liam and then have food?”  
“Yep” Jacob says   
So you take Jacob’s hand and call to Noah and Seth to follow as you walk off, checking behind you regularly to see if they are both there and thank god they are.   
You make it to the living room, where you hoist Jacob up onto you hip as his toddler legs won’t let him walk far for long, to go see Liam. He turns around from his place on the couch when he hears Seth shout at Noah for something he probably said.   
“Ah! So these are the famous cousins I’ve heard so much about. I’m Liam, and what are your names?” he says smiling  
“I’m Noah” Noah states proudly  
“I’m Jacob” Jacob shouts from his place on your hip and you see Liam’s eyes soften at the sight of him in your arms.   
“And I’m Fred” Seth says dead serious before you burst out laughing at his face   
“No, honey your name is Seth” you tell him   
“Duh i know” he sassily replies.   
Liam looks at him in disbelief; he couldn’t believe that a mini version of Louis was standing right in front of him. Extremely sassy and comedic. 

The rest of the day involved multiple texts to Louis showing how he’s being beaten on the sass-o-meter by a 4 year old, then him texting back “oh hell no”. It also involved a lot sassiness, cheekiness, food and laughter. By the end of the day Jacob had fallen asleep on you and Noah and Seth was watching a Scooby doo film.   
As you were shifting Jacob to a much comfier position for him, you noticed Liam watching you from his place next to Seth on the couch.   
“What?” you ask him   
“You, how you act with children, you are so confident and so fun around them, it’s amazing. You are going to be a great mother someday” he says   
“Thanks” you mutter not really knowing what to say  
“Do want to have children someday?” he asks you   
“Yes, I do, I’ve always had that maternal streak with my little sister, with my friends and of course my little cousins, do you?”  
“I’ve always wanted them. 2 girls and a boy.”   
“I’ve always wanted 3 children” you say as you looking at Jacobs sleeping form.   
Liam looks at Jacob then back at you, his eyes a softer brown and he smiles slightly before asking   
“Have you thought about having kids with me?”   
You cough a bit, taken by surprise by the question but you answer truthfully   
“Yes, I have. I have thought of everything with you. Marriage, first child, second and so on, first day of school, graduation, first marriage, first grandchild then last breath. I have thought of all that with you. Is that a bad thing?”   
When you look up at Liam again, he has tears in his eyes and he’s smiling so wide you think his face might just split in two.   
“No, that isn’t bad at all. I am just extremely happy we are on the same page” 

The doorbell rings before you get a chance to answer him. Liam stands to get the door and only a few moments later Phillippa and James are there.   
“Hi guys, ready to go home?” James asks the boys as you hand a sleeping Jacob over to Phillippa.   
“Thank you so much, really I can’t thank you enough” Phillippa says   
Liam walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist before he says   
“It was no problem, they are amazing but I have feeling that the rest of the boys might want to meet them soon if you don’t mind of course.”   
“Oh I’m glad they were no problem. And tell the rest of the boys they can meet them whenever they want. They are big fans of you all anyway.” Phillippa tells him   
After a quick conversation about when the boys were going to meet your cousins, you both sit down on the couch, not bothering to turn off the Scooby doo film.   
“So” you start off “Same page huh?”   
“Of course a few years down the line but I do see my future with you in it”   
“Good because I don’t really see a future without you in it.”   
“Good” Liam grins   
“Forever then?” you ask  
“Forever.”


	3. things you love about him

It’s 2am and you’re in bed, not sleeping. Instead of getting the precious sleep you desperately need, you are thinking. You think of everything from whether Subway is open at this time all the way to what Liam is doing right now.  
Liam is your boyfriend of 7 months and is currently on tour in New Zealand. And of course, you miss him like crazy but it is his job and you can’t really complain about it.  
You start to count sheep hoping that will lull you to sleep but to your dismay it didn’t work so you carried on thinking of Liam and what you love about him....

His eyes. A brown that can only be described as melted chocolate, the hold that his eyes have over you is astonishing. They have the capacity to rid you of your anger and quickly ignite another feeling deep inside of you. You love how his eyes give away his emotions most of time, they turn to a dark brown almost black colour when he’s angry or lustful, if they are a dull brown then he’s sad and about to burst into tears. 

His tattoos. Most people disagree with them but you don’t. You adore how they al, mean something to him, such as the four arrows on his right forearm; they signify the four boys who are his best friends, his colleagues and his brothers. You love nothing more than running your fingertips over the tattoos and asking him about them, your favourite to trace is the “only time will tell...” on his wrist, you love to watch the goose bumps that raise up, following the path of your finger .

His smile. Typical for a girl to fall in love with a boys smile but you did. Especially his smile that’s reserved for you, it’s the type of smile that reaches his eyes and makes them crinkle at the corner and every time you see it your heart races a bit more than last time. 

His arms. They’re extremely muscular and you love that but not for the muscles (although they are impressive). You love them because they make you feel safe from everything bad in the world. When you’re encased in his arms in a warm embrace you feel nothing more than happiness and security and you don’t think of anything bad. You just stay in the moment, you and him in this bubble of serenity and security. 

As you carry on thinking of all of your favourite things about the man you love, you drift off into a peaceful sleep, where in your dreams, and you and Liam are together.   
Then when you wake up a few hours later, you check your phone to see a missed call from Liam and also a text from him saying “I miss you and I love you babe xx”   
You smile for the rest of the day.


	4. Girls night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the rudest thing I have written and I probably haven't wrote it well... so for that I apologise

Girl’s night out. Something you always dreaded not because of your friends, no. Mel and Maariah were the best to have a good time with but you just didn’t like the whole club scene, you’d prefer to stay in and watch a film but then again on the other hand Mel was extremely funny when she’s drunk and can make you forget your worries so it was kind of stalemate when it came to deciding on whether to go. 

You gave in and said yes to Mel’s non-stopping pleas and hung up the phone and went to get ready. You chose your favourite black skinny jeans, a printed tee that said “forever young” on the front and a black leather jacket and then on your feet your favourite studded heels. 

After choosing your outfit you quickly hop in the shower to wash your hair and then you’re out in less than 15 minutes which is a new record. You then curl your hair in loose ringlets that flow down your shoulders all the way to middle of your back. By the time you’ve finished off your makeup and gotten dressed, your phone beeps with a text 

MEL:We’re outside in the taxi! Hurry up, love! The driver is freaking me the fuck out! 

You laugh at her text and grab your bag, wallet, keys and phone and walk outside to meet them at the taxi. When you get to the taxi you understand Mel’s text, the driver is creepy. You get in and join Mel and Maariah with the conversation before you arrive at the club after a very long 20 minutes. 

Walking inside the club you can see that Mel and Maariah are going to have a field day. Alcohol and a lot of men. Mel heads straight to the bar, you and Maariah following, 

“6 shots of your strongest” she orders

The shots are placed in front of you and Mel passes one to you and one to Maariah and Maariah raises her in toast

“Too tonight, I hope to get so pissed I forget the bullshit that happened this week and I hope to bring home an Irishman but from what I can see none are here” She pouts at the end and that makes you and Mel laugh and clink your shot glasses together and down them. You do the same with the next shot and the next and the next and the next until you’re slightly dizzy and that is when Mel’s favourite song comes on 

“OH HELL NO THIS IS MY JAM” Mel grabs your hand and drags you to the dance floor where she starts to dance attracting the attention of most males there. You just stand there awkwardly because being awkward is what you do best. 

Mel shouts to you over the music and some guys shoulder “COME ON JUST LOOSEN UP AND MOVE”

So that’s what you do, you start to dance, moving your hips to the rhythm of the song and soon you start to enjoy yourself and that was when a pair of hand place themselves on your hips and a pair of lips attach themselves to your neck, sucking, biting and licking a mark onto your neck while you’re still dancing and now grinding back into the front of whoever is behind you. The mystery man finally removes his lips from your neck which makes you whimper at the loss but they quickly reattach themselves to your ear lobe where the man whispers “Fancy going somewhere a bit quieter” as to which you nod. You stop dancing and the man drags you to the side of the dance floor where there are many couples making out or practically having sex. Looking along the huge mass of couples you see Maariah with a lad who hopefully is Irish enough for her. 

Your attention is quickly turned back to the man you’re with when you’re pressed against a wall and his lips meet your in a very hot kiss which quickly turns into a mess of teeth and tongues as you both devour each other’s faces. Your hands become tangled in the man’s hair while his arms are around your waist. He pulls away from you and makes his way down your jaw and down your neck, sucking, nipping and licking his way down all the way to your collarbone to where he sinks his teeth making you gasp and pull his face back up for another bruising kiss that has your lips swelling just from the heat of it. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip asking for entrance, which you grant and his tongue is then invading your mouth and then his teeth nip at your bottom lip making you gasp into his mouth. All gasps, moans and whimpers are swallowed as you both make out against this wall. His hands moved down from your waist, past your bum and too your thigh which he taps as a sign for you to jump which you and you wrap your legs around his waist. His hands move under your top but you stop them before he can make it any further. You pull away from the man’s lips and say 

“Not here, not in a club,”

“What’s your name?” he asks

“Y/N, you?”

“Liam and I happen to have a flat not 10 minutes away from here, coming?” 

“Yes.” You answer and he pulls you out of the club all the way to his. 

In the morning when you wake you have 10 missed calls from Maariah and Mel and 35 texts but you also wake up to breakfast so it wasn’t that bad.


	5. Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by PS I Love You because Cecelia Ahern is my favourite author

It was that time again, One Directions break was over and now it was all rehearsal for the Where We Are tour. You barely saw each other before it was time to for Liam to go to back on tour starting off South America and then ending in most likely Australia. 

The goodbye at the airport wasn’t something you could bare, you cried and held onto his jacket keeping him close until Paul was pulling off you. He left you with one last kiss and a whisper of “check the bedroom cupboard.” Then he was gone and you were standing there, watching the spot where he left for a good 10 minutes before you realised that you probably looked a mess so you turned around and went home. 

You arrived home and went straight into the bedroom and to the cupboard on his side of the bed. Opening the cupboard up you see an A4 envelope, picking it up you run your hand   
over the messy handwriting on the front before turning it over and opening it up. 

Once opened, 10 letters fall out with a piece of folded paper which you got to first. You unfold it and begin to read

“So you found the letters! I knew you would, you’re smart like that. The envelopes that come along with this letter are to be opened, one every month, ok? I know that it’s going to be hard on you. I’m going to miss you so much and it’s going to be hard on me as well but just think in a few months we’ll be at that airport again but this time we’ll be saying hello and not goodbye. I love you, I miss you and I’ll see you soon.   
Liam xx” 

After reading that letter your vision becomes blurred and tears spill over and down your cheeks.

10 months later...

You’re back at the airport again at some ungodly hour in your one piece onesie, your uggs and your hair is a mess but you don’t really care because in just a few minutes Liam would be walking through the doors and you would finally be able to see him after 10 months of tour. 

Every month you read a letter he wrote and it helped with the separation, the letters were always read when you were having a bad day and you just needed to be near him and a computer screen didn’t really help so those letters were the best thing throughout the whole tour. 

The doors of the terminal open and then there he is, looking wrecked but still beautiful and that’s when his eyes meet yours and he drops his bags and just runs over to you. He pulls you into a tight hug, arms going around you like a vice. And you just stand there breathing him in because you have missed him so much and this moment doesn’t seem real. But it is.


	6. dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me .... *turns face*   
> umm I feel awkward saying this but if you could like leave feedback?? I think I would love you lots and lots like jellytots

If you had to choose a favourite time of the day, you would say dusk, it is the time when the sun begins to set and the moon starts to peak out from where it has been hiding all day. But it is also your favourite time of day because it’s the time of day when everyone starts to wind down from earlier events in the day. It’s the time of day when you and Liam can lay together on the couch and not worry about anything. 

Tonight is film night and both of you are on the couch together, your head in his lap and his hands running through your hair, messing with it, creating plaits and such. A film is playing in the background, it sounds like The Hunger Games considering you just heard the names Katniss and Peeta but you barely pay attention, you’re too focused on Liam. Your eyes go over his features, his chiselled jaw that at the moment is covered with the beginnings of a beard. You eyes go meet his eyes, they’re crinkled at the corner, a clue to say he’s smiling but he’s smiling the smile that’s reserved for you, the one that shows off most of his teeth and every time you see it your heart beats a bit quicker than last time. 

You reach up to your hair and grab one of his hands; you bring his hand in front of you as if you were inspecting it. You mess with his hand, just mess with the fingers, draw patterns from the palm all the way to wrist. You smile when you see the goose bumps that rise up after your finger touches his skin. You laugh slightly when Liam grabs you hand entwines his fingers with your and brings your hand up to his mouth to kiss it. 

You sit up and turn around to face Liam and he does the same, so you are both sitting cross legged across from each other, knees touching and hands entwined into one. You smile slightly at him before you lean in to steal a quick kiss from him but as soon as your lips touch it feels as if you’ve been lit on fire, your skin becomes flushed and a feeling ignites inside of you that soon has you chasing his lips for more as soon as he’s pulled away. You chase after his lips with a hunger you’ve never felt before. This once quick kiss had now turned into something much more sinful and you couldn’t really care.


End file.
